


Al filo de la Gloria

by Mihara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Blades of Glory (movie), I know how it looks like, I promess you it's gonna be awesome, JJurio endgame, M/M, The Cutting Edge (movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihara/pseuds/Mihara
Summary: Luego de quedar descalificado para competir en cualquier competencia como solista masculino y perder su primera y única medalla de oro olimpica, el patinador millonario Jean-Jacques Leroy debe optar por el patinaje de parejas... pero después de dos años y 17 parejas distintas, se encuentra en el fondo del pozo y sin más opciones, ¿o no? Su entrenador, el genio ruso Yakov, tiene una idea: llamar al patinador responsable de la descalificación de JJ y hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar. ¿Podrá "el Hada" Yuri Plisetsky recuperar la gloria perdida de la mano del patinador que lo humilló? ¿Podrán olvidar sus diferencias y conseguir, juntos, hacer historia?





	1. Dos vidas por un error

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de YOI pertenecen a Kubo-sensei y no pretendo ningún rédito o ganancia con este u otros escritos.  
> Mi obsesión con el JJurio no ha aminorado ni un poco con la presencia de Otabek, así que me decidí a escribir esto en base a dos de mis peliculas favoritas sobre patinaje sobre hielo.

 

** (1) DOS VIDAS POR UN ERROR **

 

Todos los patinadores ahí presentes habían dado todo su dolor, sangre y esfuerzo para estar allí. Para el común de la gente, las olimpiadas de invierno eran un chiste. Como no todos los países participaban de los eventos invernales o tenían la posibilidad de tener uno o más competidores que pudieran entrenar o formarse en los deportes fríos, poco a poco parecía haberse vuelto una práctica elitista, de pocos afortunados y la opinión pública de los países no participantes los anunciaban casualmente, sin cobertura de ningún tipo. Claro, eso hasta que el "Hada" apareció.

 

Yuri Plisetsky había competido bajo el cuidado del Gobierno Ruso desde que tenía 10 años. Con sólo su abuelo, su tía y tres primos pequeños dependiendo de él, avanzó rápidamente entre otros chicos de su edad y ganó el favor (y dinero) del gobierno de su país. Ganó múltiples medallas en las competiciones Junior de patinaje sobre hielo y luego de quedar en el podio del último GPF (su primera competición como senior aun con 15 años) había "ganado el honor" de representar a Rusia en la categoría de solo masculino.

 

El Hada había causado un gran revuelo de prensa y por primera vez desde Viktor Nikiforov, el mundo estaba expectante ante las olimpiadas de invierno.

 

Desde multiples puntos del mundo, otros patinadores habían llegado a calificar para el mismo evento. USA estaba representado por Leo de la Iglesia; Japón participaba luego de 12 años de la mano de Yuuri Katsuki y Canadá tenia al otro joven sensación y millonario, Jean-Jacques Leroy.

 

Desde la copa de Canadá, Rusia y luego el GPF, Yuri y JJ mantenían una pequeña rivalidad. La humillación reiterada por los comentarios del canadiense, alegando superioridad, conseguían desequilibrar al Hada rusa al punto de sobre-exigirse con el único motivo de vencerlo.

 

Las olimpiadas no fueron diferentes.

 

El programa corto llegó y Yuri consiguió quedar primero por encima de JJ (dejando a Yuuri en tercer lugar y Leo en cuarto) Fue por esta sorpresa que, llegado el programa largo, tanto JJ como Yuri agregaron saltos cuádruples a su coreografía previa, y aunque ambos lo hicieron perfectamente, JJ obtuvo una mayor puntuación esta vez.

 

Esperando los puntajes finales, Yuri notó a su entrenador nervioso al mirar el tablero y cuando levanto la vista recibió el peor panorama de la historia.

 

Empate.

 

Canadá y Rusia estaban empatados en primer lugar. Para un desempate de estas características, en otras competencias se tomaban las puntuaciones de los programas en solitario... pero ya fuera por que el universo era caos o porque Dios lo odiaba de verdad, la diferencia de puntaje que Yuri tenia en el programa corto era la misma que JJ le había sacado en el programa largo. No había desempate posible, esto... parecía una mala broma.

 

La prensa estaba vuelta loca al ver como tanto el canadiense como el ruso se acomodaban en el escalón más largo del podio y recibían las medallas de oro. En el segundo lugar había quedado Katsuki de Japón y Leo de la Iglesia en tercero por Estados Unidos.

 

Usualmente se oía el himno del ganador de oro pero para evitar malentendidos, optaron por no hacerlo... aunque ese recaudo no logro evitar nada al final.

 

  
**"No esperaba que mejorarás tanto en tan poco tiempo, _my lady_ "** murmuro JJ para Yuri, mientras sonreía y saludaba a la gente desde el podio.

 

  
**"Es eso, o no te diste cuenta de lo mucho que empeoraste, viejo"** se atrevió a decir el rubio, no ocultando su descontento con toda la situación.

 

Se suponía que este sería su momento de gloria y tenia que compartirlo con este imbécil. No era justo.

 

** "Sigo siendo el rey. En la próxima no habrá empate que te salve de perder contra mi, ya lo veras." **

 

** "Sigue soñando. Disfruta este oro, será el ultimo." **

 

JJ paso su brazo por los hombros del ruso y, sin importar si lo había concebido como una broma o una propuesta de paz, el beso en la mejilla (demasiado cerca de los labios) no fue bien recibido. Aún con las cámaras de televisión y los reporteros, la reacción de Yuri fue inmediata: golpeó al canadiense en el rostro con el ramo de flores que le acababan de entregar y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente del podio y sobre la mascota olimpica. Y eso no fue todo: por inercia o defensa pura, JJ golpeó a Yuri con su propio ramo de flores y ante la mirada de millones de personas, destrozaron los ramos y sus trajes en una rebuscada e inútil lucha de manotazos y volteretas sobre el hielo.

 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 

Una semana después de ese papelón internacional, el comité olímpico los citó a ambos para decidir la amonestación que recibirían. No había precedentes de dos deportistas peleando de manera semejante y siendo que los juegos eran vistos como una platica de paz, se decidió un castigo ejemplar que, incluso, sentara presedente. Fue una pena pero aún con sus carreras iniciando, tanto Yuri como JJ perdieron la medalla de oro olimpica y quedaron descalificados de todas las competencias de patinaje masculino.

 

JJ no pareció muy apenasfectado. Sus padres enseguida le dijeron que podía volver a competir en parejas.

 

Yuri no tuvo tanta suerte. El gobierno ruso le quito la ayuda económica y teniendo que mantener a su familia estuvo obligado a comenzar a trabajar. Le ofrecieron trabajo en espectáculos de patinaje que llegaban a Moscú, pero eran trabajos provisionales que no duraban más de unos meses. Luego de poco más de seis meses, decidió mudarse con su familia fuera del país. Tal vez tuviera más suerte, como su entrenador, que había conseguido trabajo en Canadá.

 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

>  
> 
> _**...continuará. ** _


	2. Dos años despues

 

Habían pasado dos años desde que Yuri Plisetsky desapareciera casi por completo del mundo del patinaje. ¿Deprimente? Claro que si lo era, pero Yuri no tenía tiempo para ahogarse en su propia miseria.

El gobierno ruso le había dado la espalda y sin muchas otras posibilidades (por ser menor de edad, aún con casi 16 años) el chico se llevó a su familia fuera del país con la ayuda que pudo obtener de su antiguo compañero Viktor Nikiforov. El plan de Viktor había sido que todos se mudaran a Hasetsu con Yuuri Katsuki y él, pero Yuri no pudo aceptar tal cosa: su orgullo se lo impedía.

Luego de trabajar por varios meses y tramitar las visas y permisos necesarios, Yuri y su familia volvieron a viajar, esta vez a Europa, específicamente a España. De nuevo no estuvieron ahí más de unos meses y luego de volver a hacer los papeles necesarios, hicieron un viaje más, esta vez a Estados Unidos.

Yuri trabajaba de lo que podía y conseguía. Con su edad le era difícil encontrar trabajos legales y mucho menos cómodos, pero no le importaba servir mesas o limpiar baños mientras pudiera mantener a su familia. Su abuelo estaba pasando por un período de buena salud (tal vez el tiempo en España y el sol lo habían ayudado) y aprovecharon aquello para poder ahorrar más dinero en menos tiempo. Sus primos pequeños disfrutaban enormemente de los viajes, pero no descuidaban los estudios. El mismo Yuri se encargaba de matricularlos en la escuela apenas conseguían un lugar para vivir: el tiempo en España los ayudó a ser más fluidos con su español y comenzar con el inglés, y en Estados Unidos pudieron perfeccionarlo. Su tía había querido ayudar y trabajar también, pero Yuri prefería que se quedara en casa para cuidar del abuelo (en realidad, vigilarlo, porque en un descuido mientras estaban en España, se había ido a trabajar a los muelles)

Todo parecía funcionar bien, como un mecanismo bien aceitado, una máquina con un propósito. Yuri creía tener un propósito (o eso había querido imaginar) pero luego de casi dos años desde el incidente, empezaba a perder las esperanzas... hasta que un día como cualquier otro, su celular sonó.

 **-Yakov... -** murmuró casi sin darse cuenta al ver la foto en la pantalla quebrada del aparato. Por algunos segundos pensó en no responder: ¿qué haría? ¿gritarle? ¿preguntarle qué estaba haciendo con su vida?

Los minutos pasaron y el teléfono continuó sonando y vibrando en la mano de Yuri. Cuando movió su dedo para responder, la pantalla se oscureció: la llamada había caducado.

El rubio se sintió fatal y casi cae en la tentación de arrojar el aparato contra el muro más cercano. Hizo el ademán, como muchas otras veces, pero se quedó temblando con el brazo extendido, ahogando las verdaderas ganas que tenía de solo... Y el teléfono sonó de nuevo: esta vez ni siquiera se fijó quién llamaba: movió su dedo sobre la pantalla y se activó el altavoz.

 **-¡Yuri! -** escuchó la vieja y rasposa voz del hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía... sintió que la garganta se le cerraba por ese pensamiento, pero se esforzó para responder.

 **-Yakov. -** pronunció con dificultad **-No esperaba oír de ti.**

 **-¡Y yo hace años que esperaba oir de ti! -** fue la respuesta del viejo entrenador.

 _ **"Por supuesto,"**_ pensó Yuri, **_"luego de dos años, lo primero que quiere hacer es reclamarme."_**

 **-Pensé que buscarías mi ayuda más temprano que tarde, pero subestime tu maldito orgullo. ¡Eres peor que Viktor! -** continuó Yakov y Yuri tuvo que sentarse para aguantar la risa repentina. Algunas cosas no cambiaban demasiado y de cierto modo eso lo aliviaba: era como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

 **-No creo ser peor que ese viejo, pero confiaré en tu palabra, ya que hace bastante que no hablo con él. -** aceptó el rubio y el silencio al otro lado lo puso un poco incómodo.

**-Yuri, ¿dónde estás?**

No quería decirlo. No podía.

Había decidido cortar todo contacto con ese viejo mundo. Si no podía patinar, entonces ver, hablar o saber de ese mundo al que ya no pertenecía, solo... Solo le haría daño. No tenía tiempo para pensar en el futuro que podría haber tenido. Su familia dependía de él: sus primos aún estaban creciendo, aún tenían una vida por delante.

 **-Lo arruiné, Yakov. -** habló despacio.

Habían pasado dos años. Ya no era un niño. Aún pasados pocos meses del incidente, supo que ya no podía continuar actuando de la misma manera. Vendió muchas de sus cosas para sobrevivir los primeros meses y el resto para comprar los pasajes a Estados Unidos... lo único que conservaba de su vieja vida era su teléfono celular y su último par de patines, aunque hacía dos años que no se los ponía: lo aterraba confirmar que todo lo que había logrado se había perdido en esos dos años.

 **-Yuri, dime: ¿aún quieres patinar? -** sonó la voz de Yakov y el rubio contuvo el aire por algunos segundos. Había soñado tantas veces con que alguien le preguntara y ahora...

**-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Yakov. -admitió -Ya no puedo---**

**-No te pregunte si podías, Yurashka. -** pareció retarlo el otro, hablando en ruso para variar y logrando que Yuri sonriera por el apodo de cariño **-Pregunte si aún quieres patinar.**

 **-... más que nada en el mundo. -** jadeo Yuri, sintiendo que un enorme peso se aligeraba dentro de su corazón.

.

La vida de Jean-Jacques Leroy había dado un giro estrepitoso luego del incidente de las olimpiadas, aunque no de la misma forma que la vida del otro involucrado.

Claro, el escándalo había dolido y muchas de las cosas planeadas para su futuro se habían echado a perder. Sus padres estaban decepcionados y en pocos meses comenzaron a enfocarse totalmente en sus hermanos menores. El propio JJ se sentía un estúpido y aunque muchas revistas deportivas esperaban que reclamara ante la decisión del comité olímpico o que al menos intentara culpar de todo el incidente a Yuri Plisetsky, JJ no hizo nada de eso.

El canadiense trató de seguir con su vida. Continuó entrenando para no perder su estado físico,  solo, pero nunca tan exigente como antes. Ocupaba su tiempo con obras de caridad, ayudando en muchas de las organizaciones caritativas de su país, incluso dando clases para chicos de pocos recursos. En muchas revistas lo entrevistaron y ponían palabras en su boca, algo así como que quería encontrar al próximo campeón para devolver la gloria perdida a a su patria. Realmente no buscaba nada de eso, pero no se pondría a discutir con nadie. Sabía que con el tiempo, poco a poco, lo dejarían en paz.

Tenía razón.

Unos cinco meses después, nadie aparecía en las clases que daba: ni los reporteros, ni los estudiantes.

Creyó que era cosa del clima, lo dejó pasar, pero cuando la época invernal menguó, nadie regresó.

No fue el plano profesional el único que cambió en su vida. A pesar de que ahora tenía más tiempo para pasar con ella, Isabella no soportó mucho tiempo más a su lado. La entendía, de alguna manera. Ella le dijo que no era el mismo JJ del que se había enamorado, que había perdido el fuego, "la chispa". Por muy deprimente que sonara, sabía que era verdad. El patinaje había sido su vida y ahora... realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba como perdido.

Cuando un año completo por fin pasó y sus hermanos llegaron a las finales mundiales de patinaje de parejas, la revelación lo golpeó... y lo hizo de la manera más extraña que pudiera haber imaginado.

Estaba viendo a sus hermanos en lo alto del podio, abrazados, con unas enormes y perfectas sonrisas en sus rostros. Sus padres lloraban desde el extremo de la pista y la gente aplaudía con todo lo que tenía y gritaban sus nombres... no, eran los "hermanos Leroy". La gente gritaba Leroy. Ese era su apellido también. Su nombre...

Así solía sentirse cuando él patinaba. Así lo llamaban y vitoreaban. Así se metía la sensación bajo su piel, junto al frío del hielo en los pulmones. Los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo cuando la multitud lo llamaba y cantaba con él.

Necesitaba patinar. No era algo que solo deseara hacer, o debiera hacer. Lo necesitaba. Realmente no estaba vivo si no patinaba.

Tenía que haber una manera de volver.

.

 **-Puede haber una manera de que regreses. -** opinó el consejero deportivo sentado al otro lado del escritorio **-El concejo olímpico te expulsó del patinaje masculino, pero no hay nada en las reglas que te impida participar en el patinaje de parejas.**

JJ lo sintió: una chispa, hondo en su pecho, como si la llama que llevaba tiempo apagada tratara de revivir de alguna manera, casi como si un simple suspiro fuera suficiente para regresarle la pasada gloria.

 **-¿De verdad se puede? -** habló con cautela, como si esperara una negativa que no deseaba oír.

 **-Tendrías que encontrar una pareja, entrenar de cero y ganar las nacionales para clasificar, pero... puede hacerse. Tienes 20. Las próximas olimpiadas de invierno son en tres años... -** bajó la voz al final, midiendo sus palabras **-Sí. Puedes hacerlo. -** insistió.

Era real. JJ podía sentir que la chispa estaba viva.

.

No culpó a sus padres por no querer entrenarlo. Luego de tantos años a su lado, ahora querían concentrarse en sus hermanos: estaba bien.

 **-Podemos buscar a alguien para ti, Jean. Conocemos entrenadores de parejas... -** había dicho su madre.

**-Está bien, mamá. Puedo hacerlo solo.**

Consiguió una de las otras casas de la familia para vivir solo y asi usar la pista privada para entrenar. Dejo todas sus otras ocupaciones de lado y volvió a volcarse al patinaje al 100%.

Fue como respirar de nuevo por primera vez en meses.

**-Tu madre me dice que estás buscando un entrenador de parejas.**

JJ se alarmó al notar al hombre en la pista, a pesar de que al acercarse se le hizo familiar.

**-Sí, estoy buscando, aunque aún no consigo pareja. -acepto el canadiense y estrechó la mano del hombre.**

**-Si hacemos esto, es al 100%. No trabajo a medias y estoy fuera al segundo que hagas alguna estupidez. -** advirtió el hombre con seriedad.

 **-Veo que mi estilo me precede. -** habló un poco nervioso.

 **-No hay estilo en el patinaje de parejas. Solo técnica y tú tienes que aprenderla de cero. Tengo chicas que pueden ayudar. También puedes elegir una para competir. -** ofreció **-No hay mucho tiempo.**

**-Ni siquiera sé su nombre.**

**-Puedes llamarme Yakov, aunque Entrenador está bien.**

.

Las técnicas de entrenamiento de Yakov eran más duras de las que JJ jamás habia soportado y sorpresivamente sentía un respeto renovado por todos los patinadores rusos que habían entrenado bajo el hombre.

Era peor que sus padres. Unas diez veces más exigente y sinceramente, no sabía cómo todas aquellas chicas lo soportaban.

Bien, la mayoría eran novatas en el patinaje, chicas muy jóvenes y mediocres, o muy mayores para el patinaje de mujeres y habían quedado encasilladas en el patinaje de parejas. Algunas pocas eran canadienses y lo conocían, se entusiasmaban con la idea de patinar junto al "rey", pero la ilusión se rompía enseguida cuando JJ intentaba algún paso con ellas y acababan de culo en el hielo.

Jean se esforzaba, de verdad que sí. Hacía casi seis meses que estaba con una dieta especial para aumentar su masa muscular y hacía pesas y dios sabía que levantaba mucho... pero en tierra firme y en el hielo, levantar peso era completamente distinto... levantar peso mientras estas sentado no se compara ni de lejos a levantar a una persona en movimiento. Claro, el aterrizaje es cálculo de quien es arrojado, pero JJ simplemente no podía soltarlas a tiempo. Lo hacía muy deprisa, o muy tarde y les truncaba el giro.

Varias chicas se lastimaron. Había pasado por cuatro chicas el primer par de semanas, y el número se multiplico luego de algunos meses. Le preocupaba que tarde o temprano Yakov se quedara sin estudiantes.

**-Mis chicas no sirven. Ninguna de ellas tiene la experiencia sobre el hielo que necesitamos.**

JJ se sentía miserable. No importaba el esfuerzo que hiciera, la clase de pareja que necesitaba era imposible de encontrar.

 **-Todas las patinadoras con experiencia están compitiendo solas... o ya tienen pareja. ¡No puedo ir y pedir que abandonen su carrera por mí! -** se quejó.

 **-Nadie lo haría. -** le respondió Yakov casi de inmediato.

 **-Exacto. -** bufó JJ con poca esperanza.

Yakov pareció meditarlo por unos minutos y JJ vio justo el instante en que el rostro de su entrenador cambió.

**-Tal vez necesitemos a alguien que no tenga carrera.**

**-Pero la experiencia...**

**-Alguien retirado puede tener experiencia, Jean.**

**-¿Retirada? -** repitió, y decenas de nombres pasaron por su mente, cada uno más improbable que el anterior.

**-...tengo que hacer una llamada.**

.

Yakov apareció en el departamento de Yuri y su familia una tarde de sábado y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al adolescente, largo y con fuerza, cálido.

 **-No lo creí posible, pero haz crecido unos centímetros, ¿verdad? -** preguntó y casi de inmediato fue el abuelo quien respondió orgulloso, diciendo todo lo que Yuri hacia día con día por la familia.

La tía preparó café para todos y se sentó con el abuelo para que Yuri pudiera hablar tranquilo con Yakov.

 **-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste el otro día, Yura? -** le recordó el hombre y la taza en las manos del rubio tembló levemente **-¿Quieres patinar de nuevo?**

Yuri asintió lento y dejo la taza en la mesa para apretar sus manos.

**-No creo poder alcanzar mi viejo potencial... pero... aun soy bueno.**

**-Nunca fuiste bueno, Yuri. -** interrumpió Yakov y el adolescente levantó la mirada de inmediato, ofendido e indignado por semejante insulto **-Eras excepcional. -** aclaró **-Un medallista de oro. Nadie, nunca, podrá quitarte eso.**

 **-El comité olímpico no opina lo mismo. -** se rió un poco.

**-El comité es un grupo de imbéciles. Y el gobierno ruso aún más. No los necesitas. Puedes competir para otro país.**

Aunque los insultos de un viejo hacia un grupo de viejos, le resultaba gracioso, Yuri no rió mucho. 

 **-No puedo competir. Me expulsaron. -** habló como si intentara recordárselo a Yakov de la misma manera en la que tenía que recordárselo a su abuelo, día sí y día no, cada vez que le preguntaba por su patinaje.

**-Te vetaron del patinaje masculino, Yurashka. Aún puedes competir en parejas.**

La revelación fue tan repentina que Yuri necesitó guardar silencio por largos minutos antes de ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

 **-... Todos estos años... -** murmuró y Yakov solo lo tomo de la mano.

 **-Estoy entrenando a una persona en Canadá. Necesito a alguien con experiencia para ser su pareja. -** comenzó a hablar, pero Yuri negó casi de inmediato.

**-No, no puedo viajar. Mi familia---**

**-Tu familia puede venir, Yuri. El dinero no es problema. -** esa frase estremeció al rubio: el dinero siempre era un problema.

**-Estamos desesperados, Yuri. Ya no tenemos candidatos. Te necesitamos.**

**-Ya no soy tan bueno.**

**-No necesito que seas bueno: necesito que seas excepcional.**

.

JJ esperaba en el aeropuerto. Yakov solo se había ido con la promesa de traer de regreso a la pareja perfecta.

Estaba nervioso.

Esos últimos dos días había caído en la tentación de googlear a Yakov. Fue un grave error. Saber que había sido el último entrenador de la federación rusa le dio dolor de estómago y fue peor al saber que había entrenado a Viktor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri Plisetsky.

No había querido pensar en el rubio los últimos años, desde el incidente, pero siempre acababa pensando en él todo el tiempo...

 **-¿Yuri? -** balbuceó al notar a un chico rubio bajando del avión y este se giró, solo mirándolo.

Yuri veía al canadiense con sorpresa y casi parecía estar soportando los deseos de saltarle encima a golpes.

 **-Leroy... veo que te pusiste gordo. -** soltó, aunque el maldito frente a él parecía estar en mejor forma que la última vez que lo viera.

JJ se llevó una mano al estómago y quiso dejar pasar el insulto. No pudo.

**-Veo que aún pareces una quinceañera, solo que nada sexy.**

Duelo de miradas, en medio del aeropuerto y Yakov apareció.

**-Perfecto. Veo que ya se encontraron.**

Ambos patinadores tardaron demasiado en atar los cabos necesarios.

**-Espera, ¿qué?**

**-¡No voy a patinar con él!**

**-Muy tarde. -** les habló a los dos **-Tú me contrataste. -** señaló a JJ **-Y tú lo prometiste. -** le habló a Yuri.

JJ suspiró. Yuri gruñó. Finalmente el canadiense extendió su mano hacía el ruso... y Yuri lo golpeó en el rostro.


End file.
